Como mi padre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Justo como su padre, seguiría su propio sueño pero sabía que había algo más que hacer. Conseguir cierto objeto que hace tiempo se le había prometido a Gou.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Como ya se acercan las fechas navideñas. No podía evitar escribir algo referente. Esta historia es una de hermanos, nada romántico pero si sobre consuelo. Espero que realmente les guste los bonitos sentimientos que trate de plasmar. Es algo bonito tambien relacionado con el padre de ambos y algo que tenian en relación.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

No era un secreto que desde la muerte de su padre, Rin había querido cumplir todos los sueños que el no pudo hacer. Habia veces en las que se sentia un tanto triste o decaído cuando recordaba que su padre había dejado de nadar porque conoció a su madre y en poco tiempo el había nacido. Sabía que sus padres no se arrepentian de ello, que tanto a Gou como a él, lo amaban con toda su alma.

Pero aún así no dejaba a un lado aquel pesar de sus hombros.

Realmente, hubiera deseado que su padre lo viera nadar en las competencias infantiles de ese entonces, que disfrutará del espectáculo que sus amigos y el podían dar en los carriles, que conociera a sus amigos y que les diera ánimos como apoyos y algunos consejos para seguir siendo los mejores. Quería imaginar un mundo donde su padre estuviera orgulloso de haber llegado hasta donde él se encontraba ahora. Que le sonriera como siempre lo hizo y que

Sin embargo, la realidad siempre golpeaba con rudeza a uno. Se daba cuenta que aquello no podría ser real por el simple hecho de que el fue el primero a quien se le rompió el corazón con una simple llamada. Quería cumplir el sueño de su padre, ser un gran nadador en competencias mundiales, ser el mejor del país y si fuera posible, ser el mejor del mundo. Sabía que así estaría más orgulloso.

Pero...

¿Y que sucedía con sus sueños?

Los había dejado a un lado sólo por cumplir la voluntad de su padre. Los habia abandonado solo por él, buscaba su felicidad, buscaba algo que realmente no sabía que era y lo peor de todo, algo que no era de él. Y fue en un momento cuando volvió abrir los ojos. Si su padre se enterara, probablemente le regañaria por dejar a un lado todo su futuro por sueños que no le correspondían.

Vivir con sus amigos grandes competencias, ofrecerle al mundo el mejor de los escenarios, mostrarle a sus rivales la vista de que ellos podrían ser alguien mejor, comer una rica barbacoa acompañado de su madre y su hermana. Entrenar sin excederse para ser el mejor en la natación. Pronto se convirtió en aquellas pequeñas y un tanto ridículas pero importantes metas alcanzar.

Y que sin embargo eran su impulso cada mañana que despertaba. Miraba una foto de su padre, este le sonreía con cariño. Podía escuchar aquella voz de su padre diciendo que debía seguir avanzando. Fue en ese momento que pensó, tal vez el destino había querido las cosas así, porque probablemente no estuviera ahí mismo, en la carrera más importante de su vida.

 **-A seguir esforzándose padre**

 **.o.**

Fue una sorpresa para su madre y su hermana que Rin regresará a Japón por las fechas navideñas. Ambas se emocionaron al ver al único hombre de la familia ahí parado en la puerta, con varias maletas y con esa sonrisa suya ya muy conocida.

Fue consentido por ambas mujeres que le daban comida y regalos. Que le platicaban sobre lo que habían echo en esos años que se habían dejado de ver por las fechas de entrenamiento de Rin como para saber como le iba a Gou en la Universidad. Para Rin le gustaba escuchar a ambas mujeres emocionarse, le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en ambas y guardaba silencio para prestar atención. Recordó la pequeña cajita que guardaba en su suéter, sonrió al saber lo feliz que la haría.

Hizo su reverencia a la foto de su padre. Sonreía mientras le contaba como había sido su travesía por el mundo. Guardo silencio por un momento, ya habían pasado años, su madre se notaba un tanto distraída pero satisfecha de ver a sus hijos juntos. Se sobresalto un poco al sentir una mano en su hombro, al girarse, se dio cuenta de que Gou estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

 **-Papá estaría orgulloso de ti** -Hablo Gou.

 **-Igual estaría orgulloso de ti, aunque no seguiste con natación, me alegra que siguieras algo relacionado** -Sonrió Rin.

Ambos guardaron silencio para rezar un poco más a su padre. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Gou estaba por salir cuando sintió como era detenida por su hermano.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Hace tiempo tu quisiste uno igual al que papá me regaló** -Sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de su hermana. **\- Pero papá te dijo que algún día te tocaría a ti** -Saco la pequeña cajita blanca de su suéter. **\- Aunque el ya no pudo darte algo, espero que esto realmente cubra todo el tiempo que tarde en dartelo**

Gou tomo la cajita con curiosidad. Volvio a ver la sonrisa de su hermano y miro la cajita blanca. La abrió con cuidado. Se quedó sin habla al ver el contenido. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos al recordar aquel pequeño suceso del pasado. Su padre le había dado una medalla de primer lugar a su hijo, la promesa de que algún día tendría la suya sólo se había quedado como un recuerdo más.

Era una medalla de primer lugar. La misma medalla que su hermano había conseguido cuando compitió en el extranjero en aquellos juegos deportivos.

 **-¡Pero yo no...!**

 **-Te lo mereces Gou** -Su hermano sonrió interrumpiendole. Sacó la medalla de la caja, desdoblo el listón y se la puso en el cuello. **\- Papá estaría de acuerdo con que tu tuvieras algo muy valioso**

No podía evitar sentir emoción. Tocar con cuidado aquella medalla y sonreír. Miro la foto de su padre, miro a su hermano y no evitó abrazarlo. Rin correspondió aquel abrazo al momento que le acariciaba el cabello. Era un recuerdo preciado. Desde afuera, su madre escuchaba todo con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-Son grandiosos nuestros hijos ¿No lo crees cariño?** -Susurro con una sonrisa.

Al final. Rin sintió que esa había sido la emoción que su padre sintió cuando decidió aprender a nadar. Darle aquella medalla, darle aquella emoción que le faltó a su hermana, es lo que todo ese tiempo había estado buscando. Como su padre, cuidaria a su madre y a su hermana como el único hombre de la familia. Siempre estaría ahí para ellas.

Justo como su padre hubiera deseado...

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Es algo lindo que se me ocurrió. Como dije, no tiene tintes románticos así que es sólo algo lindo entre dos hermanos.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Sábado 8 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
